Arcturion
The Arcturions are a series of triangular alien artifacts that each contain separate balls inside that each contain different powers. The Ultra-Mega-Bionic Human Arcturion, with a purple circle, appeared first in Mighty Med, but the others were later revealed. It is also revealed that Oliver's dream about the Arcturion was not what he had perceived it to be in Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Origins Hundred of years in the past, the 6 Royal Families of the Planet Bowland were under attack by warlords from their neighboring planet, Baaaaaaaaah. They all prayed to the gods, who gave each family power sources called Arcturions to protect them, each with a different power to aid in the defense of the families; Ultra-Bionic Human Arcturion, Genderswap Alien Arcturion, the Twin Superpower Time Loop Arcturion, the Earth Controller Arcturion, and the Ultra-Arcturion of Death. The combined arcturions created a pure being that was able to defeat the warlords. However, future Mighty Med worker Philip stole the Ultra-Bionic Human Arcturion, planned with his fellow warlords to get rid of it, and then lost it when his ship crashed on Earth, which caused alterations to the memories of both him and the Arcturion. In Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar (Ultra-Mega-Bionic Human Arcturion only) During construction centuries later at Logan High School, they unearthed the memory drive that had been on the ship. Oliver accidentally touched a rock that had been in contact with it, and all the information about it was uploaded into his mind. However, Oliver mistook it for a dream, which it somewhat was, due to the messed-up information caused by such a big crash. The villain Mr. Terror was searching for the Arcturion as with it, he would have been the most powerful villain in existence. The robotic agent, Principal Howard discovered this, however, he was defeated by the combined efforts of Oliver, Kaz, Captain Atomic, and Skylar before he could report back. Mr. Terror obtained the Arcturion in the last episode of Mighty Med, and absorbed its energy. She then flew through the skies, while Kaz and Oliver recieved superpowers. Later, In Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar, Chase gave Skylar bionics, only for them to backfire and nearly kill her. Oliver asked Kaz for help, so Kaz told him that he had taken the arcturion out of Mighty Med after finding it destroyed, and stashed it in a tunnel under the penthouse. Oliver then went down and grabbed the Arcturion, and was able to absorb enough power that he successfully brought Skylar back to life, and also stabilized the bionics into her alien infrastructure. In that same episode, Chase made indirect contact with the Arcturion by touching Oliver's arm, which subsequently gave him superpowers. Unfortunately, the powers began to corrupt Chase, turning him evil and traitorous. He then kidnapped Skylar to make her fall in love with him, and took Bree too, as "bait." While the girls were rescued, Chase ultimately hurt Adam and Leo, and left. Bree, feeling guilty, also quit the team. Both of them were replaced by Adam, Leo, and Crossbow. Thankfully, when Bree was discovered being tortured by Roman and Riker, she graciously accepted the offer to rejoin the team. Things then got weird, as a little boy named AJ met the team and made a rankings list, where Bree was ranked last. This caused her to storm out yet again, where she ran into Chase, who had been brainwashed. As it turned out, the minute Chase had left the team, he had also taken the Arcturion with him, which Kaz already knew. Bree then fixed Chase with the neuroscrambler, and found the Arcturion in his pocket, exactly as Kaz and Oliver had described it. Chase had been luckily redeemed, but grew instantly concerned when he heard Bree was cooking buns in Mission Command. Chase ran downstairs, and shared a tender moment with Bree, as he sacrificed some of his superpowers for her. The two siblings, both with superpowers, forgot all about the Arcturion and left it behind in Mission Command, both happily rejoining the team. A few months later, after Reese's injury of Douglas, the escape of the shape-shifters, and Crossbow's turning chicken, Leo discovered the Arcturion in Mission Command, and kept it in his possession, until he, Bree, and a returning Crossbow met Sander Storm and Olive Quinn (Hashimoto). Olive then took the arcturion, which she kept for years, until going back to 1942 with Sander, creating a predestination paradox where Crossbow received the Arcturion as a youngster and gave it to Skylar, who did not know its name and hid it away, meaning Olive was responsible for Oliver and Kaz getting superpowers in the first place, even though them getting superpowers led to them meeting Olive so she would give them superpowers. Category:Objects Category:Superpowers